Happiness
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: VERY mild Sonadow; Amy-centric; Oneshot. Amy contemplates loving and losing Sonic at the President's Ball. 'If you love something, set it free; if it comes back, it was meant to be.' K plus for mention of slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm kinda glad, too. The last thing I want is to be associated with Sonic '06. *shudders*

~_\|-/:;()$$-

She watches with a miserable glint in her eye as they glide across the dance floor. Sonic and Shadow are the stars of this years Presidential Ball, and they've used this chance to bring their relationship into the open.

And to break her heart.

She knows that was never Sonic's intention, but the wound stings still.

A weight settles into the chair beside her, and she finds a hankie slipped into her hand.

"Crying is unbecoming of a warrior AND a young lady, and you are both, Miss Rose." The smooth, cool tones of Agent Topaz Robertson soothe in the way only a government official can. Which may or may not be much.

Amy hadn't even noticed the tears, but she now wipes at them with a sniff. "I thought he loved me, Agent! We were gonna grow old together, and have a dozen kids..." She trails off before a fresh set of tears can form.

Topaz smiles sadly. "Miss Rose, may I call you Amy?" After the hedgehog girl gives her consent, Topaz says,"Amy, do you know what the word 'unrequited' means?"

"No...?"

"Un-returned. You love Sonic, but he doesn't love you Amy, he never has."

Amy isn't sure whether to sob or scream a denial. Before she can do either, though, Topaz continues.

"Sonic is a wonderful young man; I'm sure if I were the same species I would at least have a crush on him, as well. He has a heart of gold, and there are few who do any longer. But Amy, he's a free spirit. He needs someone who can be free with him."

"I-" She is cut off.

"Can break the sound barrier? Can run with him; can equally appreciate the pure feeling that speed brings? Can understand his need to always be running, even if he has somewhere he's supposed to be? Such as a date?"

Amy freezes. She knows in her heart she can never understand, she'd only get angry. But why does it have to be so HARD?

"Amy, Sonic loves you, just not in the way you'd want. He sees you as his little sister, and he'd do most anything for you. But he has the right to love someone else."

"But-"

"Amy!"

She sighs. "I guess I've always know Sonic would never be mine... That's why I tried so hard to deny it."

"Amy, there are other people out there, people who could love you as much as you could love them. Sonic may not be 'the one' for you, but I'm confident you will find who is."

She nods, her eyes locked on the dancing couple. "'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be.' But even though I've let him go, I never bothered to read the signs when he didn't come back. I think I understand Now. If I love Sonic - Really love him, his happiness is more important than us being together." She motions to the black and red hedgehog dancing with the azure one. "Look at him, Topaz. He's HAPPY. I can't take that from him!"

Topaz smiles. "No you can't, Amy. And trying to will only lead to trouble, wouldn't you think?"

"I could lose him forever..."

"But you don't have to; As long as you're happy for him."

"You're right, of course."

She turns her attention to Sonic and Shadow, watching the way they move with a catlike grace and seeing Sonic say something, Shadow chuckle, and Sonic pout indignitly. She laughs; the look is adorable.

She can see the President step over to the pair; words are exchanged, lost in the music. Sonic smiles blindingly, and Shadow even looks much less dour.

Topaz smirks. She knows what they're speaking about; It's the main reason she agreed when Sonic asked her to talk with Amy.

She watches Sonic walk over, his eyes sparking in happiness and she feels warmth bubble in her chest.

"How are you doing, Amy?" He asks.

"Absolutely wonderful, Sonic." She smiles at the pair. "EVERYthing is perfect."

His grin gets even bigger, if possible. "Great to hear it, Petal."

There was a time when she'd take that nickname as proof he was secretly in love with her.

But not today.

Today she beams back at him, wondering what the President wanted. She didn't need to wait to find out.

"The President has offered to host our wedding, Amy. I was hoping you would be Maid of Honor?"

Amy squeals, launching herself at Sonic and hugging him.

She knows she'll never have his heart, but that's okay, because the in the end all that really matters is happiness.


End file.
